During transmission of data between two or more nodes of a network, loss of data due to transmission or other network failures can be a consideration. A redundancy scheme can be used when such failure conditions arise. As provided herein, a “failure condition” can refer to situations in which transmitted data is not properly received and can include a faulty reception (e.g. a failure to satisfy a cyclic redundancy check (CRC), a failure to satisfy a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) threshold, a failure to receive data, etc.), and/or a network failure (e.g. a network component failure, etc.).
One type of redundancy scheme is a layer-1 redundancy scheme, in which the term “layer-1” refers to the first layer in the Open Systems Interconnection Reference Model (OSI-RM). (References herein to “layer-n” refer to the nth layer of the OSI-RM.) In a layer-1 redundancy scheme, a network bandwidth can be allocated between a working bandwidth and a protection bandwidth. A working bandwidth can refer to a bandwidth used to transmit data, and a protection bandwidth can refer to a bandwidth that can be used when a working bandwidth experiences a failure condition. A data transmission scheme that includes a layer-1 redundancy scheme lacks efficiency in its use of the network bandwidth, thereby inhibiting its utility.